


Say never

by Opheliaissleeping



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaissleeping/pseuds/Opheliaissleeping
Summary: 补档清水小刀。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	Say never

当Jensen在天气转暖却往毛衣外面套上风衣的时候他终于也被大家认为是疯了。“我以为只有Misha才是那个对温度失去感应能力的人。” Chad举着酒杯两眼发直，手肘不忘撞了一下Jared的后背，“说点什么好吗Jared，告诉我我还没在大白天喝醉。”“你没有。” Jared扶着额头，声音满怀遗憾，“虽然我很想宣布一次，但是——是的，你没喝醉，我猜八成是Jen喝醉了，要么就是他疯了。”“嘿。” Jensen故作不满地挥挥拳头，“我还在这里呢，伙计们，你们的想象力就不能美好点吗——譬如我是要拯救世界之类的?”“难以置信，你终于决定'挑染白头发扮演小知更鸟'¹了。” Chris从砖头厚的书里面吧砸着嘴抬起头，然后又倒回了自己的口水里。“Hum...谁都好，先把他送回去再谈这事好吗，我看着颈椎疼。” 然后Chris就被Chad抗走了。

“你真的还好吗？” 当Chad不满的“为什么是我ouch天哪Chris不要把口水弄在我身上”的抱怨隔了一条街终于听不见的时候，Jared重新要了一杯清茶换掉之前奶味太重的奶茶。他靠窗挪了点，以便远离Chris之前在靠过道那边留下的口水渍。“我很好啊。” Jensen耸耸肩，Jared看得出这是他一贯的“我不好但是我不会告诉你们让你们担心”的无所谓策略，他哽了一下，没法多追问一句。这毕竟是他的错。再说下去就快崩盘了。“你知道。” 最后Jensen还是主动挑起话题，“这不是任何人的错。”-是啊，是啊，这就只是我的错而已。“如果你觉得逾越了，我是说，这很逾越，我明白。” -不，你完全不明白。“我们可以忘掉的，Jared，我不想失去你这个朋友，你...你很棒。” -可我也不只是想当朋友。这些话Jared都憋在了肚子里。-我喜欢你，Jensen。这天气怎么这么冷。Jared搓着胳膊麻木地想到。

他急匆匆地冲进公寓的时候甚至忘记换鞋子，事实上也不用换了。客厅还是保持着昨晚的样子，积雪融化后未干的水痕把地板浸得湿冷，白色衬衫揉得皱皱巴巴，酒瓶子碎了两个，还有一个从空瓶堆中倒下，淌出一小滩啤酒，一根领带在垃圾桶中耷拉出半截，如果Jared没记错的话，那是Jensen的。他昨晚系着的，后来被Jared扯下来的。去他妈的《醉宿》系列。Jared腹诽。从来就没什么放纵之后的美妙体验，它们只会——

“它们只会更糟。” Jensen一口气喝完一整杯长岛冰茶后如此说道，食指上的戒指撞在玻璃杯上清脆一声响。“我不明白——我是说，我不懂——算了管他呢。为什么人类要进化出如此烦人的情感，当他们待在海里的时候，就该有什么东西警告他们，'嘿蠢货们，记住了——千万，千万别上岸长出什么四条腿'，然后大家一起待在海里，噢那是怎么说的来着？'做个快乐的小傻瓜'²。” “我该庆幸你还有一根能清醒理清楚逻辑的舌头吗？Jen，你喝太多了。” Jared试图把Jensen的手按在大腿上，他上半身一直在晃，Jared很担忧他会不会仰下去。“我——不！你看，我分得清楚，Jay，我分得很清楚，你是你，我是我，Chad是蠢货，Misha是上帝派来给我们传教的风衣战士。” Jensen说着说着又低下头去，“我分得太清楚了，人类进化来的智商好像我就是用来装满这些小标签似的，它们多余，愚蠢，害得我们笑得像个傻子——而如果只有这些就好了，但它们还会害得我闷闷不乐甚至没法好好读完一本书，可是Jay，当我试图将这些东西赶出去的时候，为什么它们只会更糟?”“...”有那么一瞬间Jared很想上去亲吻他，将他搂在怀里，告诉他，Jen，它们不糟，它们很完美也让你变得完美，它们让我更加爱你，爱你的一切。他几乎以为这是真的了。Jensen是真的爱他，不是错觉，不是一厢情愿。可到最后他只是干干地笑了两声，“伟大的感情学家，放下杯子好吗，今晚你的状态不太适宜讨论这么冗长的话题。”他明明知道这不是什么粗浅的抱怨的。Jared在心底责怪自己。他明明应该更清醒一点的。至少在他把Jensen扛回家时，在Jensen哭着与他厮磨着嘴唇时，在Jensen绝望地喃喃着“爱你”时，他该推开他。而不是拉他入怀。你就是个懦夫，Jared·Padalecki。现在他无比厌恶自己了。

有什么事是比一见钟情还要棒的呢？答案当然是日久生情。Jensen在Chad的介绍下和Jared认识时就被他眼睛里的光点亮了。他很温暖，也很耀眼。Jensen想这大概就是他的魔力，能让所有人折服。无论是辩论赛还是篮球场，即便是在图书馆，Jared也绝对是一进门就能让所有人把目光集中在他身上的那种人。他很庆幸能与这样的人做朋友。毕竟在很多陌生人眼里，Jensen·Ackles不会是个热情友好的代名词。Chad说他远远的看着太富有攻击力了——在Chad口中说出来不会算是什么好形容词，即便是，那也不该出自Chad之口。Jensen只是淡淡地笑，满足于Jared在他身边时空气中柴木噼啪的温暖响声，像是冬天的壁炉。不去想更多的，不去要求更多的关系，只要不乱加砝码，就不会失衡。平静安和一直是Jensen所习惯的。他不擅长改变，不论在别人眼里他有多么——“富有攻击力”。只是偶尔，偶尔在他望向Jared时，他会期待着里面有些不同。但那又怎样呢?他不会去看的。有什么事是比可望不可即更令人心碎的呢？是麻痹自己不再期待，哪怕面前有千万种可能。因为哪怕只有一种不确定，都会让这份感情变得腐坏不堪。这太珍贵了。所以不能有一点瑕疵。即使是自己也不行。Jensen还坐在沙发里，距Chad抗走Chris过了三个小时，距Jared“我想一个人出去走走”过了两个小时，深蓝色接管天空，对面街道已经亮上了路灯，一对情侣在灯下接吻。他埋下头，那杯清茶已经冷了。这件风衣还是从Jared的衣柜里找出来的，Jared不喜欢穿长外套，所以没人见过他穿，但是Jensen知道他一直有这么一件。因为这是Jensen送给他的。现在该物归原主了。他想。不然最后拉扯着不放手只能更难堪。他竖起衣领。挡住脖子上紫红色的淤痕。

大概有两周，或者更久的时间之后，Jared总算打扫了自己的公寓。把那个晚上涉及的一切东西全部替换掉，崭新如初，好像什么也没发生过。期间Chad和Misha还有其他人打来大大小小无数个电话，最后全部转为语音信箱。最新的一条在今早凌晨4点半跳出来，是Jensen的，这么多天来唯一一条信息。“嗨，Jared，是Jensen。今晚有空出来走走吗？就只是走走，没别的，我保证。”他甚至没叫他Jay。Jared感觉这就像是小时候待的那个话剧舞团，他长久地去渴望一个英勇的武士角色，最后却在落幕前随着观众的掌声草草收场，抱着巨大的塑料剑，气喘吁吁地望着幕布合拢，不管他在后台怎么使性子去拉那块布，都只是在告诉他，Jared，Jared，已经结束了。啪。短暂地亮起一束光，然后迅速泯灭掉。真是不公平。

“我有时候会怀念第一次见到你的时候。“你走进房间。然后我心想，哇，这个大个子看着好暖和呀。“然后你走过来，和我打招呼，说你叫Jared，很高兴认识你。“我就想。是的，Jared，我该怎么办，我想我一见钟情了。真愚蠢，听起来不像大学生干得出来的事。“而且你猜怎么着，你永远也不会知道这些的。”这太灼人了，走近了很疼。冥王星不该离太阳那么近的。

大概又是很多很多个月之后的事。Chad搬去了纽约，Chris开了场演唱会，Jared去做了律师，Misha迷迷糊糊地爱上了烘焙。他还是没有搬离自己的那套小公寓，他想，也许Jensen哪一天会回来的。那天他没去赴约，抱着薯片窝在沙发上看完了《星战》系列，电话关机，关掉所有通讯设备，留下电视荧屏陪着他发蓝光到第二天早上，眼眶通红，眼球干涩。Jensen在那天提着大包小包的东西奔向了去Texas的飞机，风衣在风中鼓动，还是没能遮住那些痕迹。他发现他其实不是那么想瞒得滴水不漏的。但是无所谓了，这算不上什么。这什么也不算。我会一直爱你的。Jay。可是结束了。这天气还是有些冷的。

他有那么多话想说。耀眼的男孩，闪光的太阳，优异的成绩，高远的眼光，陷在高楼之间对未来坚定不移的期待，干杯，碰酒，玻璃杯子闪闪发光，女孩们印在纸巾上的红唇。属于Jared·Padalecki的远大前程。Jensen垂着眼睑。Texas快到了。

——END.

¹：配音梗。 ²：出自《了不起的盖茨比》。


End file.
